model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Madilyn Palmer
Madilyn is the daughter of Lillian and Frederick Palmer. She is a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a half-blood. Her mother is also a half-blood whereas her father was muggleborn but never wanted to be a wizard. Appearance Maddi is fairly tall for her age at a height of 5’. Her shoulder-length light brown hair is wavy with a more defined curl towards the bottom. Throughout the year, her eyes change color depending on the season. During the winter, they are a dull green with flecks of gold and brown. In the summertime, they are more of a gingery green with a hint of blue. Her skin is a light tan that is sometimes lighter in the winter. She has a few freckles scattered throughout her face, mostly on her nose. Personality Madi is a young girl who has always believed that everyone has a least a little bit of goodness in them. She cares about others feelings and would never do anything to hurt them on purpose. She tries to never miss a class and always does her homework. She tries to be friendly and cheerful towards everyone she meets, no matter what their background is or where they came from. Her mother always taught her that it was important to include everyone no matter what. Madi would rather not use many spells that could harm or humiliate someone unless absolutely necessary. Other than that, she loves dueling but doesn’t think she’s very good at it. She’s always wanted to be on the quidditch team ever since she was little but her mom never approved of it. She was always told that education and class comes first. She can sometimes be quite stubborn and if she doesn’t agree with you, most of the time she will make her opinion heard unless she thinks it would hurt someone’s feelings. She has a good sense of humor and loves a good laugh. She believes that friendship is an important part of life and tries to surround herself with as many friends as possible. Madi is very curious and loves to learn about new creatures. She’s always been a bit obsesses with animals and is now trying to learn everything she can about magical creatures. Overall, Madi is a bright, considerate, curious, caring and friendly young girl who loves being around others and learning. Background Madilyn was born in raised in the heart of London. Before she was even born, her father was killed in a shooting. All she knows about him is that he was a muggleborn wizard who always wanted to be a police officer instead of a wizard. She was raised by her mother. From an early age her mother taught her to be kind to everyone no matter what. All her mother really wanted for her in life was to excel in school and have lots of friends. Around the age of five, she started taking an interest in brooms and Quidditch. Her mother however, did not approve of her love for it. She made sure that she never was within three feet of a broomstick. Although Madi was disappointed that she wasn’t able to at least have a broomstick, she soon found another interest. Animals. Instead of getting her a broom for her 7th birthday, she was gifted a young brown tabby cat named Hazel. This was when her interest in animals started to grow. No matter where she was, she always wanted to know about the wildlife around her. Whether it be insects, mammals, reptiles, birds, or amphibians, she was studying them and taking note of them in her many journals. A few months before she got accepted into Hogwarts, her cat went missing. Although she was devastated, she quickly learned that there’s more to life than missing your loved ones. Her mother introduced her to magical creatures and she was hooked. She wanted to know everything about them and couldn’t wait to learn all about them. When she was accepted into Hogwarts, her mother was thrilled. Madi was most excited about finally learning how to fly on a broom and reading all about magical creatures. She had heard that the Forbidden Forest had many magical creatures in it but she was told most would probably kill you. As soon as Madi left for Hogwarts, she knew that this was exactly what she needed to be doing. She was supposed to become an amazing wizard and learn all she could from her professors. She couldn’t wait to learn everything and experience whatever she could at Hogwarts. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2026 Category:Half-bloods Category:Females Category:Hufflepuffs